The present invention is directed to a bathtub overflow control device and, in particular, to a combined decorative handle and operative overflow control mechanism for use in tubs such as bathtubs, whirlpool tubs, sauna tubs and the like.
In conventional tubs, the drain opening is situated in the floor of the tub and usually includes a pop-up drain stopper to open and close the drain opening. That pop-up drain stopper is generally actuated by a pivotable handle situated on the wall of the tub at an overflow opening and coupled through an appropriate linkage mechanism to the pop-up stopper. The linkage mechanism is generally confined in a tube or pipe which couples the overflow opening in the sidewall of the tub to the drain opening in the tub and ultimately to the main drain. Hence, the overflow opening acts both to receive water above a certain height in the tub to prevent overflow thereof and as a means for anchoring the pivotable lever which controls action of the pop-up stopper in the drain. One form of such a conventional tub drain and overflow control mechanism is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,796,310.
During installation of conventional tubs and their associated drain pipes and hardware, it has been found that the drain actuation mechanism, both internal and external, is sometimes damaged during installation. In addition, in this time of heightened design consciousness, it is desirable to provide a more ornamental handle in which shape and color can be readily selected to compliment the tub appearance and to permit ready replacement when necessary or appropriate.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,744,108 discloses a rotatable cover plate for the overflow opening which is held to the drain control linkage mechanism by a set screw which is different to access.
Accordingly, it is desired to provide an improved bathtub overflow control device in which both mechanical and design features are considered.